JEALOUSY
by mugitsu luvr
Summary: mugi gets feelings for a certain drummer and drama is sure to follow.
1. Chapter 1

It was 8:00pm and tsumugi was laying in her bed, fanaticizing about her newfound love for one of her light music club friends. "Ritsu why do you have to be so cute?" she sighed as she looked at a picture on her phone of ritsu and her posing with band-aids stuck on their foreheads. Their fun trip to the arcade happened almost two weeks ago, and that's when mugi found out about the feelings she got for ritsu. She turned off her phone and laid on her side before almost falling asleep remembering the slip of her tongue that had caused the band-aid to be there.

"hey ritsu." Mugi said while walking away from the arcade. "Yeah?" ritsu asked looking at her blonde friend. "I bet you'd be real popular if you were a guy" mugi said looking at ritsu. Mugi noticed Ritsu stop and blush.''w-what is that supposed to mean?!" ritsu yelled, karate chopping mugi in the head.

Mugi's nice thought poofed away as a tear slid down her cheek, she remembered the scene from today like it was printed onto her brain, but her sadness soon turned into anger as she squeezed her pillow like she was strangling someone.

Mugi and the rest of the band were sitting at their usual table eating cake and drinking tea until ritsu stood up. "um, everyone… I have an announcement to make. Mio and I are currently…d-dating." Everyone gasped except mugi who felt her heart jolt painfully as she took in this horrible news. "mugi are you okay?" yui asked noticing how pale mugi got."oh um I-I just feel kind of..uh sick sooo im going to go home bye everyone!" mugi said walking out the clubroom door with a fake smile plastered on her face.

It was another day at school and mugi felt like she needed to punch something. She silently walked to the music room and made some tea and passed them out to everyone wearing that fake smile the whole time. Afterwards she sat down at the chair at the end of the table. She took a sip of tea and pondered on what to do while the rest of the club members (mainly yui) chatted on about dolphins and muskrats or something. She was fine until ritsu and mio did the one thing she hoped they would never do, they kissed. 'CRACK' everyone turned to the loud cracking noise to see that mugi had squeezed her tea-cup so tight it shattered in her grasp as blood oozed out of her hand. She had a face of intense rage pointed at the now surprised mio. Mio being the scaredy cat that she is instantly ran to her corner yelling something about barnacles."M-MUGI!" ritsu shouted staring at the snarling blonde. "mugi your bleeding!" yui cried running to the blondes side."Go get the emergency kit!" Azusa snapped to yui who followed the command without hesitation. Mugi still glared at mio as Azusa poured disinfectant on her hand and wrapped it up."Mugi what happened? Why'd you do that?" yui asked as mugi stood up. Mugi completely ignored yui and started walking towards mio. Mugi walked up and with all of her strength punched mio across her face."AAH!" mio cried holding her bleeding nose. "MIO!" ritsu yelled as she ran towards her. Ritsu grabbed mugis arms, put them behind her back and shoved her against the wall. Mugi secretly enjoyed the contact."what is wrong with you?!" ritsu yelled holding down the squirming mugi. Mugi was too strong for ritsu and broke free shoving ritsu away. Before she could land another attack on mio she felt suddenly light-headed and the last thing she saw was the ground heading towards her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahh!" mugi yelled as she woke up, finding herself on the clubroom floor. She tried to get up but found that her hands were bound with one of the straps to azusa's guitar case. "You have a LOT of explaining to do mugi." ritsu spat venomousley at the defensless blonde. Mugi looked around and saw yui and mio sitting on top of the desk-table staring at her with scared looks on their faces. Azusa was giving her a dissapointed look, And ritsu looked like she wanted to rip her arms off. "why did you punch mio for NO REASON AT ALL?!" ritsu yelled. mugi started crying, she thought ritsu was going to kill her. She let out a bearley audible "im sorry" trying her hardest to curl up into a ball. Ritsu's anger didn't lower at all, it rose higher. Ritsu glared daggers at mugi who looked like she was about to be eaten by a werewolf. Azusa hesitentaly walked over to mugi who was still curled up in a ball. "mugi really why did you do that?" she asked trying to sound normal. mugi looked up with tears in her eyes then looked at the ground. "**I was jealous**" mugi whispered. "what was that?" azusa asked. "I WAS JEALOUS!" mugi cried out sobbing. Everyone looked at her confused. "jealous of what?" ritsu asked suspiciously. "o-of you and mio… being together. Do you remember when we had that trip to the arcade? That was one of the most fun days I've ever had. And then I started to like you more and more, but before I was going to tell you..you started going out with mio." Everyone had confused and suprised expressions. mugi glanced over to mio and was suprised to see anger in her eyes. "oh wow.. hehe!" everyone turned to the noise to see two freshmen staring through the clubroom door. they had heard EVERYTHING. "oh crap!" they said in unison and dashed off. "stupid freshmen" ritsu grumbled walking over to the table. she grabbed some rather sharp-looking scissors and started walking towards mugi holding it like a knife. Mugi realised ritsu was about to do something crazy, and She started hyperventalating and panicking. "Quit moving, unless you want your hand cut off!" ritsu barked to the squirming mugi. She stopped fidgeting but was still shaking as ritsu roughley removed the straps her hands were bound with. "get out" ritsu said dangerousley. Mugi grabbed her bag and ran out crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Mugi was walking to school and saw her (if she can even call them) friends walking together. they looked happy like nothing ever happened. like there was never anybody named mugi in their lives. 'should I go talk to them?' she thought in her mind 'NO thats a horrible idea! maybe I can sneak past them.' she decided to go with plan B and started sneaking towards them behind various trash-cans and poles. she thought she had got past them when "well, well, well look who we have here." she heard ritsu snicker. She knew she should of started running but she was frozen. she turned her head slowly to see ritsu grinning with an evil look on her face, mio was glaring at her, and yui and azusa looked worried. Suprisingly yui spoke up. "R-Ritsu can you just..leave her alone? please?" yui said putting her hand on ritsu's shoulder. "shut up!" ritsu barked glaring at yui. yui crossed her arms in front of her face, protecting herself. "uuugh, im sorry yui." ritsu apoligised ruffing up yui's hair. im just _mad _thats all. ritsu glared at mugi on the word mad. "You got _lucky_ this time mugi." she growled as she kissed mio right in front of mugi, while shoving past her as the others followed. 'This isn't how its supposed to be.' mugi thought starting to tear up, slowly walking to school. 'it's like they've formed a gang.'

Things at school weren't mutch better, in fact they could be worse. The two freshmen at the door seemed to be more important than anyone realised. "the story of the lesbo girl" spread like a wildfire in a forest made out of newspaper throughout the whole school. Somehow mio and ritsu weren't bullied at all, so She guessed that the freshmens were part of the mio fanclub.'Lucky bastards' she gasped at her own language in her thoughts, but then took it back. She had to suffer through constant bullying. It went from people putting eraser shavings in her food to leaving disgusting notes in her desk. but the worst was the _ignoring_ from mio and ritsu. She HATES being ignored.

It was after school and mugi was heading to the stairs leading to the music room. she stopped and gagged on the lump in her throat. She was doing it by instinct without thinking about the concequences. 'Should I go in there?' She thought. 'There shouldn't be anyone in there after what happened. I can probably go and make myself some tea.' She snuck up the stairs still being cautious and peeked through the door. There was nobody to be seen. 'Yes!' she cheered inside her head opening the door and walking inside. As soon as she closed the door she felt a hand cover her mouth and someone push her to the ground. she opened her eyes to see the peircing grey eyes of mio.


	4. Chapter 4

"MHPH!" Mugi struggled under mio's suprisingly strong hold. "stop moving and listen." mio whispered. "I've seen you looking at ritsu" She hissed trying to be intimidating (She wasn't really) " just give it up, She'll never like you after all you've done. In fact _nobody_ likes you so you should just leave!" mio said letting mugi go and staring her down. mio walked out leaving mugi on the ground. "I should...leave?" mugi looked down at her wrist imagining what it would look and feel like slit open. Suddenley she looked up with a serious face. She grabbed her bag walked out of the music room and closed the door.

Ritsu walked over to yui and azusa with mio at her side, ready to go to school. "Hey ritsu have you seen mugi anywhere?" azusa asked with a worried expression. "No why would I care about _her_?" ritsu snapped drinking a little bit of her soda she brought with her. "_Because _her parents called and said she didn't come home last night." **'PFTTSS' **Ritsu almost choked on her drink and spat it out nearly getting some on yui. "WHAT?! *ahem* I-I mean why should I care, are you guys worried?" ritsu said back still with worry in her tone. "well yeah! she could've gotten kidnapped!" yui yelled out. "**k-kidnapped?**" ritsu whispered tensing up. "umm guys were here" mio interrupted looking up at the schools front doors. "yeah lets just forget about it for now, okay? Im sure she'll be fine" azusa said walking towards her first period class. "yeah she'll be...fine" ritsu muttered looking outside a nearby window clearly deep in thought.

Ritsu was walking with mio. school just ended and they were walking to the clubroom. Ritsu had been in thought all day, she got in trouble for it too. "ritsu look ou-" 'BANG' "owww" Ritsu walked straight into the clubroom door. yui opened it. "why'd you knock?" she asked. "I didn't knock I ran into the door" Ritsu wailed rubbing her forehead. "Ugh I could really use some tea ri-" She slapped her hand over her mouth and started making squeaking noises. **'ding ding ding' **Everyone looked at ritsu's bag "my phone" ritsu said walking over to it. "What the? isn't this the hospitals phone number?" ritsu asked showing them. "yeah it is, you'd better answer it!" yui said leaning in to see the number. **'beep'** "hello?...yes this is ritsu..what?...WHAT? ritsu looked like she was stabbed. **'beep'** she hung up before dropping her phone. "what happened?!" yui yelled panicked. ritsu slowly turned to her friends taking a shaky breath. "Mugi tried to kill herself."


End file.
